charmedtrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthew D.O.B - 2nd August 1977 SPECIES - Whitelighter/Witch POWERS - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Floating, Sense her charges, Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying, Power of Three She is the youngest daughter of witch Patricia Halliwell and the only daughter of her mothers whitelighter, Sam. In season 4, Paige attended Prue's funeral and discovered that not only did she have 2 sisters, but that she was also a witch. Paige tried to keep her distance from her sisters magical world, but then decided that if she wasn't part witch, then she wouldn't have sisters. Paige moved into the Manor to be with her sisters and help with fighting demons. In the finale, she was overjoyed to discover that her sister Piper was going to have a baby and that she would therefore become an aunt. In season 5, Paige began to like being a witch and started taking on more magical responcibility. She kept trying to make a protection spell to protect her unborn nephew, but could never get the mixtures right. She helped Phoebe deliver Piper and Leo's son Wyatt and was thrilled to become an aunt. For the rest of the season, she devoted her life to protecting her nephew Wyatt. At the end of the season, her heart ached over her brother-in-law Leo becoming an Elder. In season 6, Paige continued to fight along side her sisters and protect her nephew Wyatt. She fell in love with a male witch called Richard. However, her life with Richard was short lived, when he lost controle of his powers. The two parted ways and Paige found herself alone again. In the finale, Paige was thrilled to discover that her sister Piper was expecting her second son, named Chris. Paige did everything she could to protect her unborn nephew and was overjoyed when he was born. In season 7, Paige once again continued fighting demons with her sisters. She also found herself falling in love with Agent Kyle Brody, who's parents were killed by people called the Avatars. After a battle with the Avatars, Kyle was killed and Paige was heartbroken. When she went to his apartment, she found out that Kyle had become a whitelighter. They told eachother that they would meet again, but they never did. In the finale, Paige and her sisters faked their deaths, so that they could lead normal lives. In season 8, Paige was leading a normal life under the name of Jo Bennett, but she yearned for her magic life back. The sister later went back to their magical lives and Paige was happy. Paige then met a parole officer called Henry Mitchell and the two fell madly in love. After Henry was shot at a bank, Paige fineally got the power to heal, after revealing to Henry that she loved him. Paige decided to tell Henry the truth about being a witch. When she told him, she was waiting for him to leave, but was shocked when he told her that he loved her and that her being magical made him love her even more. Paige and Henry later got married at the Manor, surrounded by family and friends. In the finale, it is revealed that after the final battle, Paige continued to look after her whitelighter charges and helped them come into their powers. It is also revealed that Paige and Henry have 3 children, twin girls called Tamora and Kat and a son called Henry, jr.